


White

by K (Thiswasmydesign)



Series: Wammy's House Series [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Beyond is 11, Fluff with a side of evil, Gen, Gift, Mello is 5, Near is 4, Near's toys, Sheep, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wammy House, Wammy's Era, beyond bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/K
Summary: Near likes clean things, and the cleanest things are white. So Near likes white things. But there is one white thing Near doesn't like - sheep.





	White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/gifts).



> Written from a one word prompt and a suggestion from ZombieJesus, to whom I gift this drabble

Near enjoyed clean things.

The cleanest things were white; properly white, not cream or grey or stained. Pure, clean white.

His hair was white. He liked white clothes. He liked white bedding, and white towels, and he liked milk and cream and marshmallows.

He liked snow, and he liked snowdrops.

He didn’t like sheep.

He had never met a sheep, but he knew he didn’t like sheep, because B called him a sheep. And B called him the worst names, and so if B called him a sheep, sheep had to be awful.

Near had a farm of toy animals. He had cows, and pigs, and horses, and chickens, and turkeys.

He didn’t have any sheep. He threw the sheep away.

He had other toys too. After his teddy had been broken, Mello had got him more. He had four teddys now – Mello teddy, with a dangly cross necklace, Matt teddy, with little toy goggles, Wammy teddy, with wrinkly material on its face and short grey fur, and L teddy, with messy black hair and huge big massive eyes.

He had never had so many toys before. Not even from mummy.

Mummy had given him teddy when he was just a baby. Teddy had been white, too, and Near liked white.

Near’s whole room was white, except his teddys. But he liked his teddys; he liked Mello, and Matt, and Wammy, and L.

He liked the Mello person, and the Matt person, and the Wammy person. He hadn’t ever seen the L person, but Mello told him he was nice, so he would maybe like the L person, too.

The only colourful thing in Near’s room was his teddys, so he knew straight away when his teddys were gone.

Near stared at the space where his teddys had been. There was a mess on his bed, too, of torn up stuffing and fur, little goggles and a cross necklace. Near stared at this too, and then he stared at the toys that had been nailed to his walls.

Four of them, one on each wall.

Sheep.

He didn’t like sheep.

Near was scared. Near wanted Mello.

Mello came to his room as soon as Near asked him. Mello was a good friend to Near.

“I’ll kill Bully!” Mello shouted, ripping the sheep off the walls and tearing them apart with his hands. Near stared, but the shaking in his hands went away.

“No!” Near gasped as he worked out what Mello was saying. “No, you can’t… Mello, he’ll hurt you!”

“He hurt your teddys!” Mello shouted back, face bright red with anger.

“It doesn’t matter,” Near was scared; scared that Mello would get hurt. “I didn’t like them anyway!”

Mello gawped at him.

“You didn’t like them?” Mello whined. “But they were your present!”

“No… I… I didn’t mean…”

“Shut up!” Mello shrieked, throwing a sheep at Near. “Shut up, Near! You can fix your sheep yourself!”

Near stared as Mello stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that the sheep on that wall fell off.

Near squeaked, jumping back from the sheep in horror.

He curled up into a ball at the back of the room, and stared at the sheep that stared straight back with black beady bad eyes.

“Near?” the door slowly opened, Wammy coming in.

“Sheep,” Near managed to tell him, pointing. Wammy frowned at the toy on the floor, picking it up.

“Near, who did this?” Wammy asked. “Who upset you?”

Near couldn’t answer. If he did, Bully Backup would get him.

“Near,” Wammy tried again. “Did Mello do this?”

“No!” Near gasped, staring at Wammy.

“It’s okay,” Wammy crouched down in front of him. “You can tell me. I promise you won’t be in trouble.”

“No,” Near stared at the sheep in Wammy’s hand. It was too close. “Please, get it away!”

“Okay,” Wammy looked at him a while with a funny look on his face, then gathered up the other sheep and took them out of the room. When he came back, he had a glass of milk and a vacuum cleaner. He gave Near the glass of milk and started to clean up the mess on the bed.

“I’ll have a word with Mello,” Wammy promised once the mess was cleaned up. Near bit his lip. Wammy was going to tell Mello off, but he couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t tell him that it was Bully who had done this. “And I won’t buy him any more toy sheep ever again, I promise.”

“They were Mello’s?” Near asked, surprised.

“I’m sorry, Near,” Wammy looked sad. “He said they were a present for you, and I thought he was being nice. I was mistaken.”

“Mistaken?”

“It means wrong.”

Near knew what it meant. He was four, not stupid.

“It’s not Mello’s fault,” Near didn’t want Mello to get into trouble.

“You haven’t done anything to deserve this,” Wammy told him. “Mello just gets a bit jealous sometimes, that’s all. Promise me you’ll tell me if Mello’s ever mean to you again?”

“I promise,” Near spoke in a small voice.

“Alright,” Wammy nodded. “Would you like anything else?”

Near shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138787306@N04/25591971937/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> credit to rinmarugames who have a clever anime character creator for those of us useless at art (but don't have a kid-character version so picture Near definitely looks older than 4)


End file.
